jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Best of Ranma 1999
Best of Ranma 1999 is the full list of TASS Awards given for the year 1999. Annual Awards Monthly Awards February Continuing Series *1st: Childhood of a Modern Dynasty Part 10 *2nd: Childhood of a Modern Dynasty Part 11 *3rd: Mirrors Multiplied Part 15 Mini Series *1st: Doors Best Left Unopened *2nd: Furinkan Summer *3rd: Kasumi's Wish One Shots *1st: The Cost of Loving *2nd: Winner *3rd: How Do I File This One? :*The Butt March Continuing Series *1st: Childhood of a Modern Dynasty Part 13 *2nd: Ranma 2096 Part 3 *3rd: All Over Again Part 3 Mini Series *1st: Waters Under Earth *2nd: Door Best Left Unopen *3rd: Past/Future One Shots *1st: The Princess Bride *2nd: Proper Punishment *3rd: Special Delivery April Continuing Series *1st: Daigakusei No Ranma Part 27 *2nd: Childhood of a Modern Dynasty Part 14 *3rd: Mirrors Multiplied Part 16 Mini Series *1st: Waters Under Earth *2nd: Bliss *3rd: A Change of Scene One Shots *1st: The Substitute *2nd: Dew on the Grass *3rd: In the Midst of Dying May Continuing Series *1st: Childhood of a Modern Dynasty Part 15 *2nd: The Crystal Tempest Part 5 *3rd: All Over Again Part 4 Mini Series *1st: Cut Wood, Carry Water *2nd: A Change of Scene *3rd: Past-Future :*''The Taming of the Horse'' One Shots *1st: Eidolons *2nd: Haven *3rd: Jerry Springer Show June Continuing Series *1st: Daigakusei No Ukyou Part 8 *2nd: Childhood of a Modern Dynasty Part 17 *3rd: Childhood of a Modern Dynasty Part 16 Mini Series *1st: Girl Days *2nd: A Change of Scene *3rd: Kasumi's Wish One Shots *1st: This is the Dojo *2nd: "Kasumi Writes a Fanfic" *3rd: Taking the Easy Way Out July Continuing Series *1st: The Girl Who Wasn't, the Princess Who Was Part 1 *2nd: Childhood of a Modern Dynasty Part 18 *3rd: The Pursuit of Happiness Part 3-Prelude Mini Series *1st: Girl Days *2nd: Redheads *3rd: A Feather in the Wind One Shots *1st: It's All in the Genes *2nd: A Day and Night in Tokyo, Japan *3rd: Best Served Cold August Continuing Series *1st: Nabiki - New Horizons Part 18 *2nd: The Girl Who Wasn't, and the Princess Who Was Part 3 *3rd: Honor and Love Part 1 Mini Series *1st: Girl Days *2nd: Redheads *3rd: Relentless One Shots *1st: Painegloss *2nd: The Shadow Files: One Pound Ranma *3rd: Smile September Continuing Series *1st: Daigakusei No Ukyo Part 9 *2nd: Mirrors Multiplied *3rd: Childhood of a Modern Dynasty Part 21 Mini Series *1st: A Change of Scene *2nd: Shampoo ½ *3rd: Another Approach One Shots *1st: Sailor Ranko *2nd: Scenes from Nerima *3rd: Changes of the Heart :*''The Moon by Lovelight'' October Continuing Series *1st: Daigakusei No Ranma/''Daigakusei No Ukyo'' *2nd: Paragon Part 1 *3rd: Meiyo Ai Soshite Nikushimi Volume 1-Chapter 1 Mini Series *1st: Girl Days *2nd: Shampoo ½ *3rd: Kasumi ½ One Shots *1st: Pantyhose Tarou, I Choose You! *2nd: ''Akane the Vampire Slayer *3rd: I Know What I Did This Summer November Continuing Series *1st: Daigakusei No Ukyo Part 11 *2nd: Akane the Vampire Slayer Part 2 *3rd: Nabiki New Horizons Part 20 Mini Series *1st: Ranma and Akane: A Love Story *2nd: Shampoo ½ *3rd: Another Approach One Shots *1st: The Dinner Guest or A Brief Foray into Food and Absolute Evil *2nd: Evolve, Pantyhose, Evolve! *3rd: Clarity Spice December Continuing Series *1st: Hearts of Ice Part 22 *2nd: Hearts of Ice Part 20 *3rd: Hearts of Ice Part 19 Mini Series *1st: Girl Days *2nd: Another Approach *3rd: A Duet of Pigtails One Shots *1st: Paying Respects *2nd: Risa *3rd: Mirrors Reflected: Shadows of the Moon See Also References Category:Meta